


Supernatural Christmas Joy

by captainamergirl



Category: Port Charles
Genre: AvatarFrank!, Christmas, F/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: They weren’t sure if they were going to have a girl or a boy. Or actually, anything even remotely human...{Frank/Livvie}
Relationships: Livvie Locke/Frank Scanlon
Kudos: 1





	Supernatural Christmas Joy

**Supernatural Christmas Joy**   
  
They weren’t sure if they were going to have a girl or a boy. Or actually, anything even remotely human. After all, they had coupled up when Frank was possessed by the avatar and neither of them was sure what was going to happen next.   
  
But Frank knew one thing for a fact. He was going to take care of Livvie and the baby somehow. Even if it turned out to be some kind of otherworldly demon, he was not walking out on them. This was his second chance to make things right – no, maybe his hundredth. This was his atonement. And this was his responsibility. And this was what he wanted most.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Livvie went into labor late one early spring night while Frank was sleeping on the sofa in her apartment. Everyone had abandoned her after the Rafe debacle but not him. He was hardly a saint himself and though he far from liked Livvie; could barely tolerate her most times actually, he knew he had to stand up for her, try to make things right. He had never gotten the chance to hold his babies while they were still brand new and this was another chance for personal growth.  
  
He had moved himself into her apartment against her will and wishes. Even after she had threatened to call the cops and have him thrown out, he stayed and drove her as crazy as she drove him. He insisted she take her prenatal vitamins and get lots of rest and relaxation. Sometimes he would sit on the sofa and insist on reading to their supernatural baby, as Livvie called him or her. They had not gone to a regular doctor for the prescriptions because they knew it was important that they keep the baby safe and there were a bunch of people gunning for Livvie and the baby as well, convinced both of them were possessed.  
  
That night Frank awoke to the sound of Livvie’s screams of pain and terror. He ran in to find her collapsed on the floor holding her abdomen. He rushed over to her and grabbed her hand. Her eyes were rolling back in her head but he grabbed her by either side of her face and commanded her to “focus, Livvie, focus. You’re in labor so stay with me okay?”  
  
Even through glassy eyes, she seemed to comprehend him and especially so when he said he was calling Ian Thornhart. “Are you kidding?” She screeched. “He wants to kill this baby just like everyone else.” She said this through gritted teeth as sweat poured down her forehead.  
  
“He won’t hurt the baby or you – not on my watch,” Frank assured her and ran to the phone to call Ian.  
  
After the call was made, Frank ran back over to Livvie and lightly scooted behind her, gently propping her head in his lap. “It's going to be okay, Livvie,” he said in a soft, steady voice. “Don’t be scared.”  
  
She never removed her eyes from his once, even as tears poured down her face and he wiped away every single one.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
“One more push, Livvie,” Ian said. “Just one.”  
  
Livvie shook her head. “I can’t! I can’t!!!”  
  
“It's okay, Livvie, one more push and our little supernatural baby will be here,” Frank said and squeezed her hand again.  
  
“What if it’s got … six eyes … and eleven toes and a set of … horns?” Livvie panted as she watched Frank.  
  
“Then we’ll love ‘it’ anyway.”  
  
Ian stared at them like they were crazy and maybe they were. Hell, they definitely were. “Okay, Livvie, one more push,” Ian said again.  
  
Livvie strained to push and let out a howl of pain as she felt a life sluice out of her. Almost immediately she was rewarded with the sounds of very human crying. Hers and the baby’s.  
  
“Livvie, he’s gorgeous,” Frank said. “Even with horns.”  
  
Livvie looked panicked and Frank smiled. “I’m kidding. He looks perfect to me.”  
  
“Let me see him,” Livvie said and after Frank did the honors of cutting the umbilical cord, he handed the little brown-eyed, raven-haired baby boy to Livvie.   
  
“Oh my god,” she said as she crushed the little perfect bundle to her chest and burst into fresh tears. This time Frank knew they were tears of joy.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Their son turned out to be very human unless you counted his extraordinary appetite. They named him Adam since he was still, in their eyes, a bit supernatural.  
  
Frank never did end up moving out of Livvie’s apartment. He never did stop loving his little boy and eventually he realized, somewhere along the way he loved his son’s mother beyond reason and rhyme.   
  
On Adam’s first Christmas Eve, they sat up with their little boy and watched the tree lights. They had never been conventional people but they had done the whole “holiday thing” for Adam’s sake. Neil was coming the next morning to open presents and spend the day with his decidedly odd family.  
  
Once Adam had passed out in Livvie’s lap, Frank turned to her and said he would tuck the little boy in. Livvie just nodded and watched him gently lift the small child up into his strong arms. Frank carried Adam down the hall and tucked him into his crib.  
  
When Frank returned to the room, he found Livvie sitting by the fire now, seemingly waiting for him. “Frank –“ she started and he looked at her.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Nothing,” she said with a shake of her head.  
  
“No, seriously, what?” He asked, moving over to her and taking her hand gently in his. He felt her fingers lock around his.  
  
“I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and thank you.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For being here. For giving Adam and me a real family, something I never really had.”  
  
Frank watched her in the candlelight. “You’re welcome. You’ve given me a lot too.”  
  
She cocked her head. “A lot of trouble,” she said with a laugh.  
  
He laughed as well. “Yeah that for sure and a lot more.” He fished around his pocket for the little velvet box and pulled it out. He turned to watch her and her eyes lit up.  
  
“Is that … Is that for me?” She asked in an almost reverent voice.  
  
He nodded and opened the box, showing her the small diamond ring. “It's not much. I am a paramedic; we don’t make a lot of money but …”  
  
She laid a finger over his lips for a moment. “I love it.”  
  
He reached out and traced the contours of her beautiful face. “Do you know what it’s for?”  
  
“No exactly,” she said demurely.  
  
“Livvie, we are far from conventional or even normal people but Adam, well, sometimes I think he needs his crazy parents to have some stability in his life so … will you marry me?”  
  
She pouted visibly. “You want to marry me for our son’s sake only?”  
  
He smiled. “I want to marry you for a lot of reasons, Livvie. Because you are the most amazing, complex, frustrating, beautiful, and infuriatingly wonderful woman I know. And I love you.”  
  
She didn’t say anything for a long moment and he thought he had done a very stupid thing until she broke out into a smile and leaned over and pressed her lips to his. She climbed into his lap and straddled him as their kiss deepened.  
  
When they pulled apart, both breathless, she murmured, “I love you too, Frank. I thought I was the only one who felt this way. I was hoping … God, I was so hoping you felt the same about me but you never made a move since you were the avatar.”  
  
He smirked. “And you don’t think that having to resist you took superhuman strength?”  
  
“Now you don’t have to,” she said and smiling, she pulled back a moment to unhook the belt on her chaste white robe. His eyes widened as the garment fell away to reveal a small black, barely there teddy.  
  
“Do you always wear that to bed?” He asked hoarsely.  
  
“Nope,” She said. “But I wanted to give you your present tonight once we put down Adam.”  
  
He grinned widely and leaning her backwards, they tumbled to the carpet with a laugh. She wrapped her long, lean legs around his waist as they kissed and rang in the holiday making love under the tree.


End file.
